


Joyful Chicanery

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dinner, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Just Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Not a Love Story, One leads to Another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Lucifer Season 3, episode 13 SPOILERS +++ The Murder. The team must go undercover into the neighborhood. Then, food with the neighbours takes place. However, what happens afterwards?





	Joyful Chicanery

Title: Joyful Chicanery  
Summary: Lucifer Season 3, episode 13 SPOILERS +++ The Murder. The team is about to go undercover into the neighborhood. Then, food with the neighbours takes place. However, what happened afterwards?  
Rating: P18 Slash  
Pairing: Lucifer/Marcus - Piercifer  
Warnings: explicit boyslove  
Genre: Romance, Fantasy  
Disclaimer: The characters of Lucifer do not belong to me, but to the author of the comics and the writers of the series. I use an available scene and change it a little.

 

# ~ * ~ * ~ Joyful Chicanery ~ * ~ * ~

Marcus was officially done. How a single person... Devil... could be so irritating, it was unbelievable. Bad enough that he had to play the gay man to get this operation done. But he had to do it with Luifer of all people!  
Both guests, Brian and Anya, were gone a few moments ago. The door had hardly fallen into place, when the faked smile on the LT's lips was gone. Furious, he hit the table, pressed the hands on it while he flashed his mad look at the dark-haired, standing by the sink.  
"Damn it, was this necessary? To exaggerate thus? Fuck off, Morningstar!"  
The appealed turned around with a slight smile.  
"Yes, it was. You never were in a gay relationship, were you? If I did less, it would have gone wrong. You should thank me."  
Nonplussed he blinked. What?  
"You can't be serious? Why didn't you just go down on your knees and gave me a blowjob infront of their eyes? Oh yes, because it would have been _exaggerated_!", he fizzed, threw his arms in the air.  
With a smug, alluring smile the angel pushed himself off the counter, stepped to his opponent and ran his hand incidental all the way over his shoulder.  
"Oh if this was an offer...", he purred, directly next to the ear of the other man.  
Marcus stiffened, goosebumps everywhere. Why did he react to Lucifer? It wasn't that he wasn't interested in men. Sometimes he used to try it, he had enough time. But the devil? He was irritating and tiresome and couldn't even help him in the end to die.  
"Lucifer!", he was thundering, with only light shivering in his voice. "Stop this shit. I'll go to bed. You'll clean this mess up, you wanted to make this bullshit perfect. Good night", he only hummed in the end and ran upwards.  
A smile spread out on the facial traits of the black-haired. This was a surprise, a nice one even. Shaking his head he cleaned the plates, before he went upwards, too. Before that, he disabled the listening device. Chloe had a key, after all. Upstairs, the light was on at his side of the bed, however, the subtending one was dark. Marcus slept. Or at least he acted in such a way. The devil began to get undressed in slow movements, heard the pulse of the other increasing. Ah, so he really was still awake. Only in boxers, he got elegantly under the covers, touched the bottom of his 'husband' by 'accident'. The blonde stiffened immediately. Amused, Lucifer closed his eyes.  
He woke up when Marcus cursed because he hit his foot somewhere. Silently, he sat up in the dark room, scrutinised the other. The movements, the smell... Cain was extremely aroused.  
"You know, before you torment yourself... I could help you."  
Taking his wincing as a proof, the LT had not reckoned Lucifer's waking up. Lucifer rose, still silently in the shadows and calmly laid his hands on the others' hips. Slowly, he stroked up to the shoulders and to the neck. Marcus' breath hitched. In a fluent movement the devil turned him around, cupped the face with his strong hands and closed the distance, kissed him passionately. And, surprise. After a moment of sheer hesitation, his partner kissed back. Heated up, the hands moved faster over the body, felt everything. Breathlessly, the first murderer broke the kiss a few moments later. Lust was written all over his face.  
"Okay...", he panted. "Help me."  
With a grin the black-haird got down to his knees, pulledthe others' boxers down in the same movement and closed the lips around the hard shaft. Quickly, but also softly, he knew exactly how the other needed it right now and moved the head rather fast than slow. The hands of the LT clung in the black hair, a groan left his lips. However, before it took too long, the orgasm came over him. But he didn't want to stop, wanted Lucifer. Now.  
"Damn it... Fuck me", he gasped, hard, when his masculinity plopped out of the hot mouth of the man.  
The devil got what he wanted. Always.   
With grace Lucifer shoved his opponent back, was above him fast. But now he took his time, making this game a sweet torture. Nearly affectionately he let his teeth scrape over the skin, his finger massaging the entrance of the blonde. The muscle ring tensed up immediately, so he helped him to relax.  
Tantalising slowly his other hand closed around his - half-erected - penis, hardened him with some movements again. The, his erection was for the second time in the mouth of the devil. Marcus felt like he was going to burn. Every touch of the man above him sent thousand flame tongues over his body, making everything burn in the perfect way. He didn't noticed the fingers inside him until three of them hit the prostate. Lucifer's agile tongue drove him crazy, he took up him completely, sucked once and dismissed him again. Tantalising and frustrating.  
"Fuck!", he hoisted on and rammed his hip upwards. "Come on!"  
"Oh, our Cain loves the hard sex?", the dark-haired man murmured and, to the hell, he was so hot.  
Like the sin in person. Well... He _was_ the devil, after all.  
"Marcus", he automatically corrected, wheezing. "Unless, _Samael_ , you want me to use the old name, too..."  
An eyebrow raised amusingly, he watched him in joy. Indeed, this idea wasn't awful at all. Which better way to irritate his father even more? If he already slept with Cain...  
"Now, _Cain_ , don't hold yourself back", he laughed and dipped his tongue into the small opening, before licking once over the whole shaft, which left the blonde only panting instead of giving an answer.  
Still, he followed the request and pulled a condom from the drawer in the night cupboard. First, it was for the trick only. But now... Now it had a sense. Quite soon he pushed into the narrowness of the other man, one push only, hitting the prostate and making both groan loud in unison.  
"Bloody hell, you feel great!!", Lucifer pressed between clenched teeth as he slowly began to move.  
Cain pressed his eyes shut and lifted the hip, pulled the black-haired closer, took his bottom lip between his teeth.  
"Now fuck me, Samael", he murmured, almost begging, in the ear of the devil.  
He was not holding back from then on any more. The slapping of skin sounded loudly in the bedroom, the gasps and groaning of the immortals was the only other background noise. It did not last long, though, only a few strokes, until both, the names of their opponent on their lips, reached their climax. It had probably been a while for both since the last sex, thanks to the undercover operation and the stress in the LAPD. Breathing hard, the dark-haired put his forehead on the mattress.  
"That..."  
He pressed his lips only briefly on Marcus', before he grabbed his underwear, redressed and sank in the cushions.  
"It definitely was", the devil agreed. "Good night. And, with pleasure."  
The blonde closed his eyes, forbade himself to think further about it, about what happened.

When Chloe did not reach the boys in the morning, she decided to enter the house with the key. Everything was quiet. With a frown she stepped upwards to push open the door to the bedroom carefully. There, her breath faltered.  
Her boss laid, a leg over the body of her partner, the head by his neck, _naked_ in the bed. Lucifer had a laxly laid arm around him and wore only his underpants. The clothes of both laid everywhere scattered and if she was about to guess, she would say, in the handkerchief on the night cupboard was a condom. The room still smelled like sex.  
"Guys?", she asked, a little louder than necessary, what startled the Lieutnant.  
"It's not what it looks like!", he shouted loudly by which his cover slided finally from the lap.  
Laughing, the black-haired threw his pillow in the lap of Cain.  
"You haven't even dressed? Did I rock you that much? Must have been great."  
The cop lowered the head, embarrassed, when he saw the slight redness on Chloes cheeks.  
"Maybe it is exactly what it looks like...", he admitted meekly.  
The Detective and her partner laughed, before the devil kissed his 'husband' on the cheek. They could think about what this meants later.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I'm kinda proud of this one. It was my first translation of explicit scenes (Again, Sorry for my bad English) and it doesn't end so bad, right?  
> Tell me please, i'd love to know! And, what you think about this one, too.  
> Regards, Vany


End file.
